


en övning i mindfulness

by vesperthine



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skandi Smut, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: En sen fredagskväll.





	en övning i mindfulness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [champagneleftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/gifts), [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/gifts), [himmelsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himmelsky/gifts), [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [an excerise in mindfulness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852942) by [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine)



> grupptryck är bra emellanåt. tack, bästa tjejorna, för att ni övertalade mig om att detta ( _läs_ : e-rateade fics på svenska helt utan handling) var ett hål på marknaden som behövde fyllas ♡ till alla andra: inga parenteser denna gången, men varsågoda! 
> 
> (extra tack till [champagneleftie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie) för att du betaläste!)

Han har nästan somnat, förankrat sig i doften och värmen under täcket. Omslutit sig med sin egen och Isaks doft, och slappnat av i alla muskler i hela kroppen. Kvällspasset en fredag kväll tar alltid mer energi än han tror. Allting, från axlarna till fotsulorna, värker efter att ha varit på benen sedan klockan fyra, så ömma och bultande att när han väl kommit hem hade luften helt gått ur honom. Han hade bara hängt av sig jackan, och sedan satt sig i Isaks knä –  som satt och skrev en labbrapport vid köksbordet – för att halvsova.

De hade pratat om att gå lite längre än den vanliga avsugningen ikväll, men den planen hade gått i kras när Jonas hade ringt. Bett Isak att följa med ut i höstrusket till en fest i Løkka. Och Even hade bara inte orkat följa med. Rösten som sa att det kanske hade varit bra att följa med ut en sväng för att motverka en potentiell svacka hade protesterat, men skriken från hans onda fötter hade varit högre.

Så när Isak hade försvunnit ut - efter en fingerkamning och en snabb kyss - hade Even blivit kvar i lägenheten. Tittat på några avsnitt av _Mord och inga visor_ , innan han inte kunnat hålla ögonen öppna. Hade bara haft energi nog till att borsta tänderna och kraschlanda rakt ned i sängen. Här, i deras lilla fristad; under det randiga täcket och kuddarna som följt Isak ända från kollektivet. Som blivit en sådan självklarhet att trots att de har blivit noppriga av alla vändor i tvätten, är det inte ens på kartan att slänga ut dem.

Even vänder sig på mage och sluter ögonen igen. Låter kroppen sjunka ned ytterligare en centimeter i madrassen just när han hör nyckeln i låset.

Han kisar lite. Ser hur ljuset från trappuppgången silar in när Isaks siluett kliver på. Hör hur han trampar av sig skorna och sparkar dem till rätta. Sedan tappar han nästan balansen och slår ena handflatan i väggen med en smäll. Svär lite, och Even flinar när han hör hur Isak hyschar sig själv innan han försvinner in på badrummet.

En snabb glimt av ljus, och så ljudet av vattenkranen som går igång blandar sig med regnsmattret mot rutan. Even sluter ögonen igen. Låter ljuden söva honom in i ett halvvaket tillstånd; gör honom halvt medveten om omgivningen, men som att han ser allt genom ett glas.

Han rycker till när han vaknar lite igen – till Isaks tandkrämsdoftande andedräkt i nacken.

“Är du vaken?”

Even vrider lite på huvudet. Ljuset från gatlyktorna tar sig in genom gardinerna och lägger Isaks ansikte halvt i skugga. “Nu är jag det,” mumlar han tillbaka. Sträcker ut en hand utanför täcket, och stryker Isak över armen. “Hade du kul ikväll?”

“Ja då.” Isak har inte ens fått av sig kepsen och jackan, och när han lyfter en flik av täcket och kilar in händerna under Evens bröstkorg, är de fortfarande kalla av novembernatten. Hans jacka prasslar lite. “Men jag saknade dig.”

Det får håren att resa sig på armarna, och när händerna glider innanför hans t-shirt, suger det till i magen. Det är en mjuk känsla, en bra sådan, trots att Even är helt slut. Så han fokuserar bara på Isaks tänder som försiktigt sluter sig om en kota i nacken, samtidigt som fingrar glider över linningen på boxershortsen, smiter in med jämna mellanrum.

Tänderna försvinner, och i några sekunder är Isaks andetag det enda ljudet i världen. “Du, Even?”

“Ja?”

Han sväljer, och Isak kommer ännu närmare. Kysser honom på halsen, och lägger sig halvt ovanpå honom utanpå täcket. Hans andetag är fuktiga mot örat, och det får blodet att lägga sig så nära ytan att det känns som om han drivs av elektricitet.

“Jag vet att du är sjukt trött. Och du behöver inte göra någonting. Men får jag knulla dig?”

Bara de viskade orden får hela Even att skälva. Kroppen är tung och öm, och han har sjunkit så djupt ned i madrassen att han egentligen inte vill röra sig mer. Inte förrän imorgon i alla fall. Men. De hade pratat om det tidigare. Och tanken på att känna Isaks kropp mot sig - inne i sig på det viset, just nu - gör att hela han blir till puls.

Han nickar; kinden raspar mot örngottet. “Ja,” viskar han, och kan höra hur Isak drar efter andan.

“Så här?” frågar han, andlöst, och drar sig lite tillbaka. “Precis såhär?”

Even nickar igen. Andas ut något som liknar ett svar, och får en längre kyss precis under käken som tack.

Han lägger sig lite mer tillrätta, fortfarande för trött för att orka göra några större ansträngningar. Kikar istället med ett öga medan Isak får av sig sina kläder. Jackan, kepsen och t-shirten åker ned på golvet. Ljuset från gatlyktan utifrån faller på hans axlar, ryggen och sidorna. Gör det möjligt att se de där vackra musklerna spela under huden. Belyser de guldfärgade håren på hans armar, får dem att glimra i mörkret. Even drar ett andetag; känner hjärtat öka takten, får blodet att sprida sig i kroppen, bulta ihärdigt mellan benen där han ligger med ståndet pressat mot madrassen.

Över ett år, och Isak har fortfarande samma, fritt fall-liknande effekt på honom som alltid.

Jeansen följer och kalsongerna likaså, innan Isak rafsar åt sig glidmedlet och kondomerna från lådan i nattduksbordet. Med en huttring kryper han sedan ned under täcket och lägger sig på sidan bredvid Even. Så nära intill att nästipparna nästan rör vid varandra; kall mot varm. Isaks andedräkt, fuktig och mintdoftande kommer ut som pustar mot överläppen.

“Så.”

Isaks ögon, skogsgröna i det gyllene ljuset, är lite ofokuserade. Men han är inte stupfull. Bara lite lagom påverkad och glad, som efter två öl och en promenad hem. Even drar ena handen genom hans hår. Topparna är fuktiga och hela han luktar friskt och klart, som luften efter regn.

Full av syre och liv.

Even stryker honom över kinden. “Så.”

Isak trycker in handen med tuben och kondomerna under den gråa kudden, innan han drar Even intill sig. “Du är så varm,” mumlar han, och suckar lättat. “Och fan, du luktar så himla gott.”

“Vad bra. Du är kall.”

“Mmm. Jag vet. Sorry.”

De ligger så en stund, bara andas varandra medan Isak blir lite varmare. Han krånglar in huvudet under Evens haka och gnider sin kalla näsa mot hans hals. Lite som en kelsjuk katt. Ett tag tror Even att han har somnat, men sedan så känner han lätt skäggstubb mot kinden och Isaks varma, sökande mun mot sin egen.

Det börjar alltid mjukt. Varma, fuktiga läppar mot hans egna, en mjuk och lätt tunga mot hans. Vassa tänder som slår i varandra lite grann, och tunga andetag, innan Isak trycker sig mot honom med hela kroppen; flätar in en hand i hans hår, för den andra ned innanför boxershortsen och griper tag om en skinkan för att dra Even intill sig. Masserar och griper efter honom, låter fingerspetsarna nudda längre ned, på känsligare hud, som får hela Even att darra.

Han håller sina egna händer runt kudden; låter Isak få övertaget lite. Göra lite som han vill med honom. Det är ingenting de direkt pratar om, men det är inget som Even tycker de behöver göra. Han kan låta Isak försiktigt trycka ner honom på mage igen, och lägga sig halvt ovanpå honom, utan att det gör något.

Framförallt nu, när han ändå inte orkar ta några initiativ.

“Okej?”

Even nickar och sluter ögonen. Kylan smyger sig in under täcket när Isak drar av honom boxershortsen och får loss hans ben ifrån dem. Den kalla luften blir som ett avstånd mellan dem i en sekund, innan Isak är tillbaka; varm och tung och uppenbart hård mot honom.

“Fortfarande säker?” frågar Isak igen, samtidigt som han sträcker in handen under den gråa kudden. Får ut tuben och trycker ut en ordentlig mängd i handen, innan han placerar den i ryggslutet.

Even nickar igen.

Isak gör ett belåtet, hummande ljud nere i halsen och pressar sin mun bakom Evens öra. Hans tunga andhämtning mot Evens hud får det att vibrera i hela kroppen, medan hans fingrar rör sig nedåt. Små cirklande rörelser, som stannar till en stund på svanskotan, och Even kan känna att glidmedlet är lite kallt, innan de fortsätter nedåt. Han hinner ta ett andetag. Ta ett lite hårdare kring kudden.

Och pressa den mot munnen precis när Isak trycker sina långa fingrar in i honom.

Två på en gång, hela vägen in.

Hur många gånger de än gör detta, så känns det alltid som ett intrång. Ett intrång av bästa sort, som påverkar honom på ett sätt som få andra saker gör. Fingertopparna som pressar mot prostatan och får hela kroppen att stanna upp – hjärta, hjärna, lungor, allt – är något av det enda som får varenda sensorisk nervbana att hamna utanpå huden. Det får håren att resa sig på armarna, benen, i nacken, överallt. Och hur han än försöker hålla tillbaka det, så pressar sig alltid ett djupt, ofrivilligt stön ut. Det dras upp från mellangärdet som med en krok; Isaks fingrar som trycker sig in i honom tippar en dominobricka och reaktionen som följer är ostoppbar, måste få utlopp någonstans.

Antingen som ljud, försats eller, som nu, både och.

Isak flyttar lite på sig bakom honom, kilar in ett knä mellan hans ben. Even kan känna hur varm och kåt han är mot baksidan av låret. Det får det att pulsera ännu hårdare mellan hans egna ben, nästan på gränsen till för mycket för att inte röra vid det. Isak trycker lite hårdare just där han vet att Even inte klarar av det, och svetten bryter ut på ryggen, pungen drar upp sig mot kroppen, och han vet att Isak känner hur han blir varmare och tajtare kring hans fingrar.

Det är omöjligt att vara tyst, att behålla någon som helst sans. Han stönar till igen.

Höfterna lyfter sig liksom automatiskt från madrassen när Isaks andra hand kilar in sig in under honom. Greppar honom snabbt. Sprider försats, gör allting halt och vått och på gränsen till för mycket, för att sedan, till Evens stora besvikelse, försvinna igen.

“Går det bra, eller?” kommer frågan, som alltid. Lite retfull nu, men alltid snäll. “Kan jag fortsätta?”

Even nickar och biter sig i läppen för att inte kvida till när Isaks fingrar också försvinner. Inte för att det gör ont. Återigen är det bara en rent primitiv reaktion, som stillas något av att Isaks andra hand inte lämnar honom. Smeker honom sakta över ländryggen, upp under t-shirten till svetten på axlarna och ned längs sidan, samtidigt som han fumlar lite onyktert med kondomen.

Even tar den lilla stunden han får och fyller lungorna med luft. Fokuserar på Isaks hand på ryggen, som letar sig ned till hans lår. Två händer tar tag och särar på hans ben. Isaks tummar smeker på insidan av låret, nära ljumsken, sakta fram och tillbaka. Och det är något i kontrasten - mellan det stadiga taget som bestämt särar på hans trötta och slappa ben, och tummarna som varsamt smeker över den känsliga huden som är så fylld med blod att det känns som elektriska stötar - som får honom att tappa andan.

Något med händerna som drar upp honom lite, vinklar upp hans höfter så att Isak med en hand på hans svank och ett svagt stön mot hans öra, kan trycka sig in i honom.

Om fingrarna känns som ett intrång, känns första sekunden av att ta kuk rentav fel. Det rör om i världsordningen, allting blir ut och in och bak och fram, och det får hela kroppen att protestera, för att sedan slappna av. Även om han skulle försöka, så är de gutturala ljuden som han ger ifrån sig helt instinktiva och utom hans kontroll. Isak lägger sig på honom lite bättre; håller honom stilla med sin varma, trygga tyngd och trycker lätta kyssar mot hans nacke.

Even andas ansträngt, och för bak handen för att varsamt stryka Isak mothårs på låret. Hjärtat håller på att slå sig ut ur bröstkorgen, pulsen känns i hårbotten och det enda som finns att jorda sig med är Isaks mintandedräkt mot kinden och de tunga andetagen i örat. Isaks händer smeker över hans bröst, inunder t-shirten, innan han korsar armarna och håller Even intill sig så tätt som han bara kan; trycker sig så djupt in i honom det bara går, med kropp och själ.

“Hej,” säger han tyst, och Even måste svälja innan han vrider lite på huvudet för att se honom bättre.

“Hej,” mumlar han till svar, och Isak ler, pojkaktigt och rödkindat. Hans ögon består av pupill och vita när han kysser Even igen – och håller kvar kyssen när han sedan börjar stöta in i honom.

Det första taget får Even att sluta andas. Handen han har på Isaks lår rycker fram, får ett bättre tag om kudden igen, och han klamrar sig fast vid den som en livlina. Det enda kroppen fokuserar på är där Isak pressar sig in i honom, som om det skett en omställning i prioritering och det enda han kommer att kunna känna i evig tid är Isak – omkring honom, hans läppar mot hans tinning, hans arm kring hans bröst, hans hand som letar sig ned och under och sluter sig kring ståndet och rör sig i takt med att han knullar honom.

Runkar honom stadigt samtidigt som varje stöt träffar prostatan med en sådan precision att Even nästan sväljer sin egen tunga. Hela ansiktet, bröstet, kroppen dunkar i takt med hans stegrande puls. Hela han är säkerligen rödflammig – ned på halsen och bröstet och ibland ända ned på benen om det är riktigt illa.

Men han kunde inte bry sig mindre.

Ingenting annat existerar här. Bara vetskapen om att varje stöt in i honom kommer få honom att stöna till, att svetten i ländryggen kommer rinna ned mellan skinkorna, att Isak kommer stanna upp med jämna mellanrum, trycka sig så djupt in i honom att det känns omöjligt att ta mer – och sedan stanna där, försiktigt röra höfterna i åttor och mumla att _jag älskar dig, Even, jag gör faktiskt det_.

Det finns inget annat än det. Bara dem.

Han kan känna hur rytmen börjar falna, och Even fumlar med handen bakom sig. Får tag om Isaks rumpa och trycker honom hårdare emot sig, för de kan inte sluta nu. Det går inte att sluta nu, när allting är precis rätt – varje stöt träffar där den ska, varje tag Isak runkar honom med är lagom hårt, och de små, kvidande ljuden av helt rationellt bortkopplad njutning som Isak ger ifrån sig har aldrig låtit mer rätt.

“Sluta inte,” får han fram, mellan andetagen som mer är en strid ström av kontinuerliga stön. “Isak. Sluta _inte_ nu.”

Isak bara nickar mot hans axel till svar; gnider sin nu varma näsa mot hans hals och ökar takten.

Han kan inte hålla sig still. Hur trötta och urlakade hans muskler än är, så är det så nära nu. Det brusar i öronen, och det spänner till i tårna som det bara gör när det inte finns någon återvändo och enda vägen ut är upp och över krönet. Skrevet är så tungt och blodfyllt att det är helt överkänsligt. Lungorna gör nästan ont av flämtningarna. Even pressar pannan mot kudden, och drar upp ena knät mot sig. Får in det under kroppen i en väldigt avig vinkel, men det är nog till att kunna möta Isak halvvägs.

Isak stönar till igen när han inser vad Even gör. För en sekund stannar hans hand, men han fortsätter direkt när Even kvider till, helt ofrivilligt och desperat efter att komma.

“Rör dig mot mig, Even,” flämtar Isak bara, rösten dov och skrovlig, och greppar Evens axel med handen han korsat över hans bröst. Drar honom intill sig; ger honom något att spjärna emot. “Kom igen, baby. Använd ryggen.”

Och det skulle, i ett annat sammanhang, kännas nedvärderande. Men inte här. Inte med Isak, som är minst lika desperat som han själv. Som vet exakt hur det är att känna hela kroppen spänna sig från stimulans inifrån. Hur det börjar någonstans nedanför ryggraden; en molande glöd som sprider sig ut till tårna och fingrarna, innan det drar sig tillbaka likt havet inför en tsunamivåg – och sedan bara forsar, som en tiotusenvoltsstöt genom varenda nervcell, tills det inte finns något annat att göra än att dra en sista inandning, släppa taget och –

Bara hänge sig åt det.

Trycka in ansiktet i armvecket och verkligen känna med varenda muskel och nerv hur han kommer. Rytmiskt och med ett ljudlöst rop som fastnar i halsen i brist på luft. Hur han kommer över lakanen och Isaks hand och _runt_ Isak som fortfarande är djupt inuti honom. Det sticker och krampar i benet, men det spelar ingen roll. För allting stannar till i några vitglödgade sekunder. Under dem blir det äntligen tyst i huvudet, som om världen och tiden verkligen står still och hjälper till att kapsla in ögonblicket medan han kommer och kommer och kommer.

Sedan släpper slow-mon, och han är egentligen helt överstimulerad. Isaks hand runt hans axel känns som ett brännmärke, och han rycker till lite. Men det finns något mer att hämta här, så han struntar i vad kroppen vill, och greppar Isak igen.

Manar på honom.

“Fortsätt,” kraxar han fram, när han kan känna hur Isak tvekar. Till slut daskar han till honom rumpan, och först då stöter Isak in i honom igen. Det är och känns alldeles för mycket. Som om någon drar sandpapper över bränd hud. Men samtidigt är något i det helt underbart. Det är alldeles för mycket, på alldeles för liten tid och yta, och det finns säkert någon symbolik att hämta där, men Even orkar inte det just nu. Ligger bara med ansiktet nedkört i armvecket och den blå kudden, och kväver stön och kvidanden medan Isak flämtande närmar sig.

De delarna som de inte behöver prata om dyker upp i ögonblick som nu. Isak, som flämtar bakom honom, tar ena handen och sluter den kring hans nacke. Inte hårt, men med ett stadigt grepp som är omöjligt att ta sig ur medan Isaks andra hand tar hans höft och drar Even emot sig. Stryker varsamt med tummen där han är inne i honom. Det känns för mycket, och hade kroppen orkat hade han ryckt till igen. Vanligtvis skulle han också spjärnat emot, lite grann bara, för att Isak gillar det.

Det faktum att han kan ha ett fysiskt övertag över Even, när Even låter honom få det.

Men nu går det inte. Så han kvider han bara in i kudden; hänger sig åt känslan av _för mycket._  Precis som när man pressar fingrarna mot ett blåmärke, och trots att man inte borde, bara njuter.

För att Isak gör det.

Och bara några sekunder senare stelnar Isak till. Drar Even tätt intill sig en sista gång innan han kommer, helt ljudlöst. Handen kring nacken greppar lite hårdare, sedan faller Isak ihop till en benlös hög uppe på Even och ger ifrån sig en tyst, utdragen suck.

De blir liggande så en stund och bara hämtar andan. Huvudet bultar och Even vet inte om han får in tillräckligt mycket syre med varje andetag för att försörja hjärnan ordentligt. Men det spelar mindre roll. De här minuterna efteråt, när världen sakta återgår till det normala och andra ljud än deras egna försiktigt vågar bli en del av deras verklighet igen, är något av det bästa som finns. Att gå från att endast höra sina egna hjärtslag, till att bli medveten om att regnsmattret piskar mot rutan igen; att gå från att endast känna där Isak fortfarande är inne i honom, till att inse att han har och kan räta ut sina tår.

Ibland är efterskalvet av bra sex nästan som en övning i mindfulness.

Efter en liten evighet får Isak äntligen tillbaka sina krafter. Stryker honom längs sidan, och drar sig försiktigt ur. Det känns alltid väldigt fel, som om det är meningen att han ska vara kvar där, så nära att det inte går att skilja de åt, i all framtid. Men, det går inte, så Even bara sluter ögonen och andas.

Fokuserar på Isak och armarna som är virade runt sin bröstkorg. “Fan, Even,” säger han, dovt och allvarligt, innan han kysser honom på halsen igen, där precis under örat.

Even gör ett belåtet ljud nere i halsen, och Isak skrattar lite innan han lyfter täcket och försvinner bort i hallen. I vanliga fall skulle Even följt efter, kanske fått in dem båda i duschen, men det finns inte på kartan nu. Så han sluter bara ögonen och låter inte ens ljuset från badrummet sippra in genom ögonlocken. Ligger bara kvar, helt utslagen och nyknullad med nya endorfiner i blodet, och låter Isak torka av dem båda och bara ta hand om det praktiska för en stund.

När Isak kastat handduken i riktning mot tvättkorgen, kryper han upp intill Even igen. Så nära att varje del av dem rör vid varandra, och de andas varandras luft.

Even känner hur tröttheten från tidigare, innan det här lilla codat, smyger sig på igen och han sträcker ut armen för att dra Isak lite tätare intill sig. Isak kommer omedelbart, trycker näsan in i hans hår medan Even lägger sitt huvud på hans axel. Han luktar svett, lite rök och så som bara Isak luktar.

_Hemma._

Even lägger armen över hans midja, bara för att känna hur hans bröstkorg rör sig med djupa, sövande andetag. “Hur mycket är klockan förresten?”

“Sent. Tjugo i ett.” Isak smeker honom över pannan, och sedan ned över näsryggen med två fingrar. “Så, jag ska låta dig sova nu, trötter.”

Even ler mot hans axel; borrar in näsan i hans armhåla och drar återigen in doften av svett och deodorant. “Tack,” säger han sarkastiskt, och känner mer än hör Isaks skratt mot sin arm.

“Varsågod.”


End file.
